Unexpected Gift!
by Blue NaNadia
Summary: Naruto yang sedang merayakan acara ulang tahunnya sendirian menjadi sangat terkejut ketika datang hadiah mengejutkan. Sebenarnya, apakah hadiah itu? / Birthday FF untuk Naruto Uzumaki!


.

.

.

**~*~ Unexpected Gift! ~*~**

~"~

Disclaimer: **Naruto **punya** Masashi Kishimoto**

Fic** "Unexpected Gift!" **punya **NaNa**

~"~

Warning**(!)**:** Typo**(s)**, Out Of Characther**(!)**, plot aneh, AU, pasaran, gak ada romance-nya, super pendek and other..**

Genre: Friendship, a lil bit Hurt/Comfort

Rated: T

Summary: Naruto yang sedang merayakan acara ulang tahunnya sendirian menjadi sangat terkejut ketika datang hadiah mengejutkan. Sebenarnya, apakah hadiah itu?

Pairing: **NaruHina**

A/N: FF ini adalah birthday fic buat Naru-Naru! Selamat ulang tahun yah! :D  
Maaf kalau FF ini mengecewakan dan terlalu singkat. Nana sedang kehabisan ide. Dan yang terlintas hanyalah ini.

.

.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

**~*~ Unexpected Gift! ~*~**

Happy reading minna!

.

.

.

"Hah, lagi-lagi aku merayakannya sendirian..."

Seorang pemuda berambut kuning cerah dengan mata biru bening sedang mendesah panjang ketika melihat rumahnya yang begitu sepi. Naruto Uzumaki namanya. Kelihatan sekali kalau dia sedih. Di hari bahagianya, dia justru merasa kesepian. Tidak ada teman yang datang merayakan ulang tahunnya. Karena dia memang tak punya teman.

"Lucu sekali, apa aku harus memberi diriku sendiri sebuah kado ya? Daripada tidak ada kado sama sekali yang kuterima," ucapnya sambil tersenyum kecut. Di depannya, sudah ada sebuah kue tart kecil dengan beberapa lilin yang menyala. Apinya bergoyang-goyang tertiup angin.

"Lebih baik kutiup dulu lilinnya." Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto segera mengucapkan permohonannya, seperti orang-orang lainnya sebelum meniup lilin.

"Kuharap, aku mendapat kado tahun ini, entah itu kapan," kata Naruto pelan. Naruto meniup lilinnya dan segera menyingkirkan lilin-lilin itu dan bergegas melahap kuenya. Hanya butuh waktu sebentar untuk menghabiskan kue tart ukuran mini itu. Krim-krimnya belepotan ke mana-mana, dan Naruto tidak peduli.

Saat sedang asyik menjilat sisa-sisa kue di piring, terdengar suara bel.

"Oh! Ada tamu!" ujar Naruto riang. Ia berlari-lari kecil menuju pintu depan dan segera membukanya.

Ternyata seorang gadis cantik berambut indigo. Mata Naruto membulat, ia mengenalnya.

"H-Hinata? H-Hinata H-Hyuuga?!" seru Naruto tak percaya.

"Maaf, bisakah kau izinkan aku masuk ke rumahmu? Aku harus bersembunyi dari para _bodyguard_-ku," ucap gadis itu pelan. Dari raut wajahnya, Naruto dapat menyimpulkan bahwa gadis itu sedang ketakutan.

"Oh, tentu," jawab Naruto cepat. Ketika gadis berkulit putih itu masuk, Naruto cepat-cepat menutup dan mengunci pintunya.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya. Aku tidak tahu harus membalas kebaikanmu dengan apa," kata Hinata sambil membungkuk sopan.

"Eh? Tidak perlu begitu Hyuuga-_san_! Aku tidak ingin kau kerepotan!"

"Ah, dari mana kau tahu kalau aku Hinata Hyuuga?" tanya gadis itu.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Hyuuga-_san_ 'kan artis terkenal, mana mungkin aku tidak mengenalmu. Aku ini fansmu, lho!"

Ya, Hinata Hyuuga adalah artis muda terkenal di Konoha. Dia sudah banyak membintangi film-film. Dia berkali-kali menjadi bintang tamu di berbagai acara televisi. Dan hari ini, Hinata memutuskan untuk kabur dari acaranya.

"B-Benarkah? Aku senang sekali bisa bertemu fansku. Oh iya, kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?" tanya Hinata sambil tersenyum geli. Geli melihat wajah Naruto yang dipenuhi krim.

"Aku Naruto Uzumaki! Fans nomor satu Hinata Hyuuga!" balas Naruto penuh semangat. Hinata makin tak bisa menahan tawanya. Ia terkikik pelan, dengan tangan menutupi mulut agar suara tawanya tidak terlalu terdengar.

"Lho, Hyuuga-_san_ kenapa tertawa? Ada yang lucu ya?" Naruto menatap Hinata dengan pandangan penuh selidik.

"_E-Etto_, ada krim di wajah Uzumaki-san," jawab Hinata sambil menunjuk wajah Naruto.

"Hm? Benarkah? Wah! Aku lupa!" Naruto dengan cepat mengambil tisu di meja dan mengelap wajahnya. Tapi masih ada yang tersisa. Hinata pun membantu Naruto membersihkan sisa krim di wajahnya.

Pipi Naruto merona tipis. Mendapat perlakuan seperti ini dari sang idola pasti membuat Naruto serasa terbang entah kemana. Hinata pun sama saja. Pipinya merona merah, jauh lebih kelihatan daripada rona merah Naruto.

"_Sankyu_," kata Naruto pelan. Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Jangan panggil aku Uzumaki, panggil saja Naruto, Naruto-_kun_ juga boleh," Naruto melanjutkan.

"Kalau begitu, Naruto-_kun_ boleh panggil aku Hinata." Hinata tersenyum membalas senyuman 5 jari Naruto.

"Senang sekali di hari ulang tahunku, aku mendapat hadiah seperti ini," Naruto berucap sambil membersihkan meja yang berantakan karena ia makan kue dengan semangat. Hinata memandang ke arah Naruto dengan pandangan bingung.

"Sekarang, hari ulang tahun Naruto-_kun_ ya?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Ah a-aku tidak tahu. Selamat ulang tahun ya, Naruto-_kun_, maaf aku tidak membawa hadiah untuk Naruto-_kun,_" ucap Hinata merasa bersalah.

"Aku sudah senang sekali Hinata-_chan_ datang kemari. Kuanggap, itu sebagai hadiah," balas Naruto. Hinata menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sedih.

"_Gomenne_."

Naruto hanya tersenyum. Aku 'kan sudah bilang, kalau kedatangan Hinata-_chan_ ke rumahku sudah kuanggap hadiah."

Entah karena dorongan dari mana, Hinata memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Air mata menetes begitu saja.

DEG

Jantung Naruto berdetak kencang, dan Naruto tak tahu kenapa.

"Meski baru mengenal Naruto-_kun_, aku tahu kalau Naruto-_kun_ sedih jika membahas masalah ulang tahun. Apa selama ini, Naruto-_kun_ merayakannya sendirian?"

Naruto agak terkejut. Bagaimana Hinata tahu hal itu? Itu pertanyaan yang ada di benak Naruto. Ia belum sempat melontarkan pertanyaan itu, tapi Hinata sudah menjawab.

"Aku tahu karena aku melihat kesedihan itu di mata Naruto-_kun_."

Hinata mengelus punggung Naruto. Ia merasakan kalau tubuh Naruto bergetar. Mungkin saat ini Naruto sedang butuh tempat untuk berkeluh kesah. Dan karena selama ini ia sendirian, ia jadi menyimpan semuanya sendiri. Menyimpan semua rasa sakit dalam hati.

"Sejak orang tuaku meninggal, aku selalu merayakan ulang tahunku sendirian. Teman-temanku menjauhiku karena aku anak yatim piatu yang tak terurus. Aku menjadi anak yang nakal. Dan aku semakin dijauhi dan akhirnya tidak memiliki teman satupun."

"Semenjak itu, aku tak pernah lagi berhubungan dengan orang lain. Aku berusaha menghibur diri sendiri. Mencoba untuk tetap semangat dan optimis. Mencoba untuk percaya bahwa suatu saat nanti aku akan memiliki teman."

"Hingga akhirnya kau datang," Naruto mengakhiri ceritanya dan menunduk.

"Terima kasih, mau mendengarkanku. Aku jadi merasa lebih baik."

Hinata tersenyum. "Aku senang bisa mendengar kisah fansku,"

Naruto memeluk Hinata dengan erat. Hinata adalah hadiah terindah yang pernah ia dapatkan dalam hidupnya. Mungkin Naruto tidak bisa memilikinya, tapi Naruto senang. Dia sangat senang bisa berkesempatan berbicara bahkan memeluk idolanya.

"_Sankyu_,"

.

.

.

Malamnya, Hinata masih bersembunyi di rumah Naruto. Keduanya sedang asyik menonton film dan berbincang. Setelah kejadian tadi, Hinata jadi bersikap malu-malu pada Naruto. Dan Naruto tidak menyadarinya.

Saat Naruto tidak melihat ke arah Hinata, diam-diam Hinata mengutak-atik ponselnya.

"Kau tahu, Hinata-_chan_, selain menyukaimu, aku juga suka artis seperti Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Sasuke Uchiha dan artis-artis lainnya. Mereka itu berbakat sekali! Tapi bagiku Hinata-chan masih jauh lebih berbakat dari mereka!" celotehan Naruto membuat pipi Hinata merona.

"N-Naruto-_kun_ ada-ada saja."

Naruto tertawa. Ia tertawa melihat wajah Hinata yang lucu tapi sekaligus cantik.

"K-Kalau mereka a-ada di sini, Naruto-_kun_ akan senang 'kan?" tanya Hinata.

"Tentu saja!"

Tiba-tiba saja bel berbunyi. Naruto bergegas lari untuk membukakan pintu. Hinata melihat dari kejauhan.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Naruto!" Semua orang yang ada di depan pintu berteriak mengucapkan selamat pada Naruto. Naruto bengong di tempat.

"Ah! Sakura Haruno! Ino Yamanaka! Sasuke Uchiha! Dan yang lain, bukankah kalian artis semua? Bagaimana bisa tahu namaku? Lalu, siapa yang memberi tahu kalau aku ulang tahun?"

"Tentu kami tahu! Kami 'kan idola yang baik!" kata Sakura Haruno sambil tersenyum.

"Naruto, karena kami sudah datang lebih baik kita segera berpesta!" seru Ino Yamanaka.

Naruto tampak bahagia sekali. Ia menoleh ke arah Hinata. Dia melihat gadis itu sedang tersenyum lembut.

'Terima kasih banyak Hinata! Terima kasih!' batin Naruto. Ia pun segera menyuruh semuanya masuk ke rumahnya dan mulai berpesta.

'Ulang tahun yang sangat berbeda. Kuharap tahun depan akan jadi lebih baik lagi!'

.

.

.

Owari!

A/N –lagi-:

Karena fanfic ini pendek, akan ada sekuel yang menyusul. Publish-nya bulan Desember. Kalau NHL pasti tahu kenapa di-publish bulan Desember^^. Buat yang sudah terlanjur kecewa karena fanfic ini kependekan, harap sabar menunggu bulan Desember ya! Dan maaf kalau fanfic ini gak ada romance-nya sama sekali. Nana usahakah sekuelnya ada romance-nya.

Bagus atau tidak fanfic ini, Nana ingin para reader tetap review. Karena review membuat Nana semangat nulis fanfic dan berusaha memperbaiki kekurangan-kekurangan yang ada dalam karya Nana. Jadi mohon review fanfic ini ya!

Yosha! Semoga sekuelnya bisa Nana publish tepat waktu.


End file.
